The American Cancer Society estimates that ovarian cancer will strike 22,430 women and take the lives of 15,280 women in 2007 in the United States. Ovarian cancer is not a single disease, however, and there are actually more than 30 types and subtypes of ovarian malignancies, each with its own pathology and clinical behavior. Most experts therefore group ovarian cancers within three major categories, according to the kind of cells from which they were formed: epithelial tumors arise from cells that line or cover the ovaries; germ cell tumors originate from cells that are destined to form eggs within the ovaries; and sex cord-stromal cell tumors begin in the connective cells that hold the ovaries together and produce female hormones.
Common epithelial tumors begin in the surface epithelium of the ovaries and account for about 90 percent of all ovarian cancers in the U.S. (and the following percentages reflect U.S. prevalence of these cancers). They are further divided into a number of subtypes—including serous, endometrioid, mucinous, and clear cell tumors—that can be further subclassified as benign or malignant tumors. Serous tumors are the most widespread forms of ovarian cancer. They account for 40 percent of common epithelial tumors. About 50 percent of these serous tumors are malignant, 33 percent are benign, and 17 percent are of borderline malignancy. Serous tumors occur most often in women who are between 40 and 60 years of age.
Endometrioid tumors represent approximately 20 percent of common epithelial tumors. In about 20 percent of individuals, these cancers are associated with endometrial carcinoma (cancer of the womb lining). In 5 percent of cases, they also are linked with endometriosis, an abnormal occurrence of endometrium (womb lining tissue) within the pelvic cavity. The majority (about 80 percent) of these tumors are malignant, and the remainder (roughly 20 percent) usually is borderline malignancies. Endometrioid tumors occur primarily in women who are between 50 and 70 years of age.
Clear cell tumors account for about 6 percent of common epithelial tumors. Nearly all of these tumors are malignant. Approximately one-half of all clear cell tumors are associated with endometriosis. Most patients with clear cell tumors are between 40 and 80 years of age.
Mucinous tumors make up about 1 percent of all common epithelial tumors. Most (approximately 80 percent) of these tumors are benign, 15 percent are of borderline malignancy, and only 5 percent are malignant. Mucinous tumors appear most often in women between 30 to 50 years of age.
Ovarian cancer is by far the most deadly of gynecologic cancers, accounting for more than 55 percent of all gynecologic cancer deaths. But ovarian cancer is also among the most treatable—if it is caught early. When ovarian cancer is caught early and appropriately treated, the 5-year survival rate is 93 percent. See, for example, Luce et al, “Early Diagnosis Key to Epithelial Ovarian Cancer Detection,” The Nurse Practitioner, December 2003 at p. 41. Extensive background information about ovarian cancer is readily available on the internet, for example, from the “Overview: Ovarian Cancer” of the Cancer Reference Information provided by the American Cancer Society (www.cancer.org) and the NCCN Clinical Practice Guidelines in Oncology™ Ovarian Cancer V.1.2007 (www.nccn.org).
The current reality for the diagnosis of ovarian cancer is that most cases—81 percent of all cases of ovarian cancer—are not caught in earliest stage. This is because early stage ovarian cancer is very difficult to diagnose. Its symptoms may not appear or be noticed at this point. Or, symptoms—such as bloating, indigestion, diarrhea, constipation and others—may be vague and associated with many common and less serious conditions. Most importantly, there has been no effective test for early detection. An effective tool for early and accurate detection of ovarian cancer is a critical unmet medical need.
Biomarkers for Ovarian Cancer
A variety of biomarkers to diagnose ovarian cancer have been proposed, and elucidated through a variety of technology platforms and data analysis tools. An interesting compilation of 1,261 potential protein biomarkers for various pathologies was presented by N. Leigh Anderson et al., “A Target List of Candidate Biomarkers for Targeted Proteomics,” Biomarker Insights 2:1-48 (2006). A spreadsheet listing the markers discussed in this paper can be found at the website of the Plasma Proteome Institute (www.plasmaproteome.org). Several published studies are described immediately below and a number of other studies are listed as references at the end of this specification. All of these studies, all other documents cited in this specification, and related provisional patent application Ser. Nos. 60/947,253 filed Jun. 29, 2007 and 61/037,946 filed Mar. 19, 2008, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
For example, Cole, “Methods for detecting the onset, progression and regression of gynecologic cancers.” U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,817 (Oct. 18, 1994) described a method for detecting the presence of a gynecologic cancer in a female, said cancer selected from the group consisting of cervical cancer, ovarian cancer, endometrial cancer, uterine cancer and vulva cancer, the method comprising the steps of: (a) assaying a plasma or tissue sample from the patient for the presence of CA 125, and at or about the same time; and (b) assaying a bodily non-blood sample from said patient for the presence of human chorionic gonadotropin beta-subunit core fragment, wherein the detection of both CA 125 and human chorionic gonadotropin beta-subunit core fragment is an indication of the presence of a gynecological cancer in the female. A measurement of the human chorionic gonadotropin beta-subunit core fragment alone was stated to be useful in monitoring progression and regression of such cancers.
Fung et al, “Biomarker for ovarian and endometrial cancer: hepcidin,” U. S. Patent Application 20070054329, published Mar. 8, 2007, describes a method for qualifying ovarian and endometrial cancer status based on measuring hepcidin as a single biomarker, and based on panels of markers including hepcidin plus transthyretin, and those two markers plus at least one biomarker selected from the group consisting of: Apo A1, transferrin, CTAP-III and ITIH4 fragment. An additional panel further includes beta-2 microglobulin. These biomarkers were measured by mass spectrometry, particularly SELDI-MS or by immunoassay. And data was analyzed by ROC curve analysis.
Fung et al. also described the use of hepcidin levels used in combination with other biomarkers, and concluded that the predictive power of the test was improved. More specifically, increased levels of hepcidin together with decreased levels transthyretin were correlated with ovarian cancer. Increased levels of hepcidin together with decreased levels of transthyretin, together with levels of one or more of Apo A 1 (decreased level), transferrin (decreased level), CTAP-III (elevated level) and an internal fragment of ITIH4 (elevated level) were also correlated with ovarian cancer. The foregoing biomarkers were to further be combined with beta-2 microglobulin (elevated level), CA125 (elevated level) and/or other known ovarian cancer biomarkers for use in the disclosed diagnostic test. And hepcidin was said to be hepcidin-25, transthyretin was said to be cysteinylated transthyretin, and/or ITIH4 fragment perhaps being the ITIH4 fragment 1.
Diamandis, “Multiple marker assay for detection of ovarian cancer,” U. S. Patent Application 20060134120 published Jun. 22, 2006, described a method for detecting a plurality of kallikrein markers associated with ovarian cancer and optionally CA125, wherein the kallikrein markers comprise or are selected from the group consisting of kallikrein 5, kallikrein 6, kallikrein 7, kallikrein 8, kallikrein 10, and kallikrein 11. His patent application explained that a significant difference in levels of these kallikreins, which are a subgroup of secreted serine proteases markers, and optionally that also of CA125, relative to the corresponding normal levels, was indicative of ovarian cancer. By repeatedly sampling these markers in the same patient over time, Diamandis also found that a significant difference between the levels of the kallikrein markers, and optionally CA125, in a later sample, relative to an earlier sample, is an indication that a patient's therapy is efficacious for inhibiting ovarian cancer. Samples were evaluated by protein binding techniques, for example, immunoassays, and by nucleotide array, PCR and the like techniques.
Gorelik et al, Multiplexed Immunobead-Based Cytokine Profiling for Early Detection of Ovarian Cancer” in Cancer Epidemiol Biomarkers Prev. 2005:14(4) 981-7 (April 2005) reported that a panel of multiple cytokines that separately may not show strong correlation with the disease provide diagnostic potential. A related patent application appears to be Lokshin et al., “Multifactorial assay for cancer detection,” U. S. Patent Application 20050069963 published Mar. 31, 2005. According to the journal article, a novel multianalyte LabMAP profiling technology was employed that allowed simultaneous measurement of multiple markers. Various concentrations of 24 cytokines (cytokines/chemokines, growth, and angiogenic factors) in combination with CA-125 were measured in the blood sera of 44 patients with early-stage ovarian cancer, 45 healthy women, and 37 patients with benign pelvic tumors.
Of the cytokines discussed by Gorelik et al., six markers, specifically interleukin (IL)-6, IL-8, epidermal growth factor (EGF), vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), monocyte chemoattractant protein-1 (MCP-1), together with CA-125, showed significant differences in serum concentrations between ovarian cancer and control groups. Out of those markers, IL-6, IL-8, VEGF, EGF, and CA-125, were used in a classification tree analysis that reportedly resulted in 84% sensitivity at 95% specificity. The receiver operator characteristic curve (ROC) described using the combination of markers produced sensitivities between 90% and 100% and specificities of 80% to 90%. Interestingly, the receiver operator characteristic curve for CA-125 alone resulted in sensitivities of 70% to 80%. The classification tree analysis described in the paper for discrimination of benign condition from ovarian cancer used CA-125, granulocyte colony-stimulating factor (G-CSF), IL-6, EGF, and VEGF which resulted in 86.5% sensitivity and 93.0% specificity. The authors concluded that simultaneous testing of a panel of serum cytokines and CA-125 using LabMAP technology presented a promising approach for ovarian cancer detection.
A related patent application by Lokshin, “Enhanced diagnostic multimarker serological profiling,” U. S. Patent Application 20070042405 published Feb. 22, 2007 describes various biomarker panels and associated methods for diagnosis of ovarian cancer. One method involves determining the levels of at least four markers in the blood of a patient, where at least two different markers are selected from CA-125, prolactin, HE4 (human epididymis protein 4), sV-CAM and TSH; and where a third marker and a fourth marker are selected from CA-125, prolactin, IIE4, sV-CAM, TSH, cytokeratin, sI-CAM, IGFBP-1, eotaxin and FSH, where each of the third marker and fourth marker selected from the above listed markers is different from each other and different from either of the first and second markers, and where dysregulation of at least the four markers indicates high specificity and sensitivity for a diagnosis of ovarian cancer. Another panel includes at least eight markers in the blood of a patient, wherein at least four different markers are selected from the group consisting of CA-125, prolactin, HE4, sV-CAM, and TSH and wherein a fifth marker, a sixth marker, a seventh marker and an eighth marker are selected from the group consisting of CA-125, prolactin, HE4, sV-CAM, TSH, cytokeratin, sI-CAM, IGFBP-1, eotaxin and FSH, and further wherein each of said fifth marker, said sixth marker, said seventh marker and said eighth marker is different from the other and is different from any of said at least four markers, wherein dysregulation of said at least eight markers indicates high specificity and sensitivity for a diagnosis of ovarian cancer.
The Lokshin (2007) patent application also describes a blood marker panel comprising two or more of EGF (epidermal growth factor), G-CSF (granulocyte colony stimulating factor), IL-6, IL-8, CA-125 (Cancer Antigen 125), VEGF (vascular endothelial growth factor), MCP-I (monocyte chemoattractant protein-1), anti-IL6, anti-IL8, anti-CA-125, anti-c-myc, anti-p53, anti-CPA, anti-CA 15-3, anti-MUC-1, anti-survivin, anti-bHCG, anti-osteopontin, anti-PDGF, anti-Her2/neu, anti-Akt1, anti-cytokeratin 19, cytokeratin 19, EGFR, CEA, kallikrein-8, M-CSF, FasL, ErbB2 and Her2/neu in a sample of the patients blood, where the presence of two or more of the following conditions indicated the presence of ovarian cancer in the patient: EGF (low), G-CSF (high), IL-6 (high), IL-8 (high); VEGF (high), MCP-1 (low), anti-IL-6 (high), anti-IL-8 (high), anti-CA-125 (high), anti-c-myc (high), anti-p.sup.53 (high), anti-CEA (high), anti-CA 15-3 (high), anti-MUC-1 (high), anti-survivin (high), anti-bHCG (high), anti-osteopontin (high), anti-Her2/neu (high), anti-Akt1 (high), anti-cytokeratin 19 (high), anti-PDGF (high), CA-125 (high), cytokeratin 19 (high), EGFR (low, Hcr2/neu (low), CEA (high). FasL (high), kallikrein-8 (low), ErbB2 (low) and M-CSF (low). Exemplary panels include, without limitation: CA-125, cytokeratin-19. FasL, M-CSF; cytokeratin-19, CEA, Fas, EGFR, kallikrein-8; CEA, Fas, M-CSF, EGFR, CA-125; cytokeratin 19, kallikrein 8, CEA, CA 125, M-CSF; kallikrein-8, EGFR, CA-125; cytokeratin-19, CEA, CA-125, M-CSF, EGFR; cytokeratin-19, kallikrein-8, CA-125, M-CSF, FasL; cytokeratin-19, kallikrein-8, CEA, M-CSF; cytokeratin-19, kallikrein-8, CEA, CA-125; CA 125, cytokeratin 19, ErbB2; EGF, G-CSF, IL-6, IL-8, VEGF and MCP-1; anti-CA 15-3, anti-IL-8, anti-survivin, anti-p53 and anti c-myc; anti-CA 15-3, anti-IL-8, anti-survivin, anti-p53, anti c-myc, anti-CEA, anti-IL-6, anti-EGF; and anti-bHCG.
Chan, et al., “Use of biomarkers for detecting ovarian cancer,” U.S. Published Patent Application 20050059013, published Mar. 17, 2005 describes a method of qualifying ovarian cancer status in a subject comprising: (a) measuring at least one biomarker in a sample from the subject, wherein the biomarker is selected from the group consisting of ApoA1, transthyretin .DELTA.N10, IAIH4 fragment, and combinations thereof, and (b) correlating the measurement with ovarian cancer status.
Another embodiment in the Chan application described an additional biomarker selected from CA125, CA125 II, CA15-3, CA19-9, CA72-4, CA 195, tumor associated trypsin inhibitor (TATI), CEA, placental alkaline phosphatase (PLAP), Sialyl TN, galactosyltransferase, macrophage colony stimulating factor (M-CSF, CSF-1), lysophosphatidic acid (LPA), 110 kD component of the extracellular domain of the epidermal growth factor receptor (p110EGFR), tissue kallikreins, for example, kallikrein 6 and kallikrein 10 (NES-1), prostasin, HE4, creatine kinase B (CKB), LASA, HER-2/neu, urinary gonadotropin peptide, Dianon NB 70/K, Tissue peptide antigen (TPA), osteopontin and haptoglobin, and protein variants (e.g., cleavage forms, isoforms) of the markers.
An ELISA-based blood serum test described the evaluation of four proteins useful in the early diagnosis of epithelial ovarian cancer (leptin, prolactin, osteopontin and insulin-like growth factor). The authors reported that no single protein could completely distinguish the cancer group from the healthy control group. However, the combination of these four proteins provided sensitivity 95%, positive predictive value (PPV) 95%, specificity 95%, and negative predictive value (NPV) 94%, which was said to be a considerable improvement on current methodology. Mor et al., “Serum protein markers for early detection of ovarian cancer,” PNAS (102:21) 7677-7682 (2005).
A related patent application by Mor et al. “Identification of Cancer Protein Biomarkers Using Proteomic Techniques,” U.S. Patent Application 2005/0214826, published Sep. 29, 2005 describes biomarkers identified by using a novel screening method. The biomarkers are stated to discriminate between cancer and healthy subjects as well as being useful in the prognosis and monitoring of cancer. Specifically, the abstract of the patent application relates to the use of leptin, prolactin, OPN and IGF-II for these purposes. The disclosed invention is somewhat more generally characterized as involving the comparison of expression of one or more biomarkers in a sample that are selected from the group consisting of: 6Ckine, ACE, BDNF, CA125, E-Selectin, EGF, Eot2, ErbB1, follistatin, HCC4, HVEM, IGF-II, IGFBP-1, IL-17, IL-1srII, IL-2sRa, leptin, M-CSF R, MIF, MIP-1a, MIP3b, MMP-8, MMP7, MPIF-1, OPN, PARC, PDGF Rb, prolactin, ProteinC, TGF-b RIII, TNF-R1, TNF-a, VAP-1, VEGF R2 and VEGF R3. A significant difference in the expression of these one or more biomarkers in the sample as compared to a predetermined standard of each is said to diagnose or aid in the diagnosis of cancer.
A patent application by Le Page et al. “Methods of Diagnosing Ovarian Cancer and Kits Therefor,” WO2007/030949, published Mar. 22, 2007 describes a method for determining whether a subject is affected by ovarian cancer by detecting the expression levels of FGF-2 and CA125 and, optionally, IL-18.
Other approaches described in the patent and scientific literature include the analysis of expression of particular gene transcripts in blood cells. See, for example, Liew, “Method for the Detection of Cancer Related Gene Transcripts in Blood,” U.S. Published Patent Application 2006/0134637, Jun. 22, 2006. Although gene transcripts specific for ovarian cancer are not identified, transcripts from Tables 3J, 3K and 3X are said to indicate the presence of cancer. See also, Tchagang et al., “Early Detection of Ovarian Cancer Using Group Biomarkers,” Mol. Cancer Ther. (1):7 (2008).
Another diagnostic approach involves detecting circulating antibodies directed against tumor-associated antigens. See, Nelson et al. “Antigen Panels and Methods of Using the Same,” U.S. Patent Application 2005/0221305, published Oct. 6, 2005; and Robertson “Cancer Detection Methods and Regents,” U.S. Patent Application 2003/0232399, published Dec. 18, 2003.
What has been urgently needed in the field of gynecologic oncology is a minimally invasive (preferably serum-based) clinical test for assessing and predicting the presence of ovarian cancer that is based on a robust set of biomarkers and sample features identified from a large and diverse set of samples, together with methods and associated computer systems and software tools to predict, diagnose and monitor ovarian cancer with high accuracy at its various stages.